All or Nothing, Part 1
All or Nothing this is a episode in The Final Showdown, he like Noah 10 in same name. Plot When a Ben (POTO) arrives. Ben and the gang are in front of Ben's house, awaiting Gizmo's arrival. Mirror Drakath: What if he tries to sneak up on us? He knows we're looking for him. Ben (POTO): He won't. Trust me. I am diplomatic dimension when he it. Suddenly, Gizmo in ship form flew down and changed into his normal form. Gizmo: Hello. Time to die. Everybody prepared their defenses. Gizmo: You're honestly going to fight me? If you failed all of the other times, what makes you think this time will be any different? Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Many, that got it is virus of a kind, that diplomatic Perodua Alza Plug-in Anti-Virus and Perodua Myvi Plug-in Anti-Virus you are fool, Gizmo! Ben (POTO): Sólo sabemos. Mirror Drakath: I didn't know you speak Spanish. Ben (POTO): We're part Spanish. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Who cares about that!? When he landed he realling was... it's Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD! Ben (POTO): Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis! Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): I can really is my Aegis form. Alajasi shot diamonds at Gizmo, who caught them and crushed them. He grabbed Alajasi and slammed him against the ground. Griona ran up and morphed his hand into a blade and cut Gizmo's arm off. Gizmo regenerated and made his own hand blade. and knifed Griona and he fell back with a cut on his chest. Gizmo: This is futile. Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (speaking Spanish) Sí, inútil para usted! ("Yes, useless to you!", back speaking them) Wait it speaked spanish! Ben (POTO): Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis, you are useless. (transforms) Spidermonkey! Ben ran up to Gizmo and punched him. Gizmo grabbed him by his upper arms, but Noah punched him with the lower arms. Gizmo: Impressive. But not impressive enough! Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Is this impressive enough!? When Aegis Ditto's clones came tackling Gizmo. He fought them. Spidermonkey (POTO): Nice work! Just then, the clones burst off of Gizmo in a blast of energy. Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (he detransform his base form when) Se le entiende! ("You are understood!") Spidermonkey (POTO): (transforms) During Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus is shown. Ultimate Spidermonkey! Ben spit a web at Gizmo, who blasted it before it hit him. Noah crawled behind and punched Gizmo into a wall. Gogetto came flying down and blasted Gizmo. When Griona got a giant boulder and crushed Gizmo. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Get ready! Gizmo slithered out and shot Griona. When Gogetto charges into any Super Saiyan 3 form. He shot at Gogetto, but she was charge shield. Gizmo: Just die already! Ultimate Spidermonkey (POTO): We won't, but you will! Ben tried to punch Gizmo, but he caught it and blasted Ben away. Gizmo: Now, I see fit that you all go to your graves now. Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Nosotros no somos los que va a morir. Usted está. ("We are not going to die. You are.") Gizmo: Um, what? Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Basically, he said the we won't die... Gogetto punched Gizmo. Gizmo fell into a wall. He said "But you will." Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 3 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Arrogant little pest! Gizmo punched Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis in the stomach. Jack started coughing and spitting up until he collapsed. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 3 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis, showdown! Gogetto punched Gizmo. Ultimate Spidermonkey (POTO): Gizmo, por eso, voy a matarte agradable y bien! ("Gizmo, so, I'll kill you nice and well!") Gizmo shot Ben, and Ben reverted back. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 3 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Gizmo you fools! TBC... Category:Episodes